First Moment
by Han Mond Jae
Summary: ーFor Irie Shouichi's Birthday. 3 Dicembre 2012. ByakuShou/ 10051/ 白蘭X正


**Katekyou Hitman Reborn! punya Amano Akira**

**Warning: Boys Love, Alternative Universe, ByakuranxShouichi | TampanxManis | 10051**

**.**

**.**

First Moment © H A N

**[** 白蘭X正 **]**

**.**

Irie Shouichi. Sosok pemuda berambut merah itu melirik ke arah jam tangan yang melingkari pergelangan tangannya. Sudah lebih dari sepuluh menit ia menunggu bus selanjutnya datang.

Dalam diamnya, Shouichi menerawang ke arah langit biru cerah yang berhias awan. Seulas senyum menghias wajahnya untuk beberapa detik sebelum suara klakson bus terdengar.

Ada rasa lega ketika bus yang ditunggu-tunggu Shouichi datang. Ingin sekali rasanya Shouichi sampai rumah dan mengistirahatkan badannya walau hanya sejenak sebelum ia bergelut lagi dengan tugas-tugasnya.

Mencari tempat yang kosong, Shouichi menghela napas panjang. Lagi-lagi, semua kursi terisi penuh dan mengharuskan Shouichi untuk berdiri selama perjalanan nanti.

Memasang _earphone_-nya kembali, tangan Shouichi bergerak memegang tiang besi yang terasa dingin baginya. Lantunan musik bertempo sedang ia putar sekarang.

Iris hijau Shouichi memperhatikan para penumpang yang berada dalam satu bus dengannya. Untuk kedua kalinya, Shouichi menghela napas. Suasana yang seperti ini tak jauh berbeda dengan hari-hari sebelumnya.

Datar. Tak berkesan. Monoton.

Sekian menit, dahi Shouichi mengernyit. Matanya sedikit menyipit karena ia tak yakin dengan apa yang ia lihat saat ini.

"... Putih seperti salju." katanya, pelan.

Apa yang dikatakan Shouichi itu benar adanya. Yang Shouichi lihat adalah seorang pemuda bersurai putih yang sekarang sedang memejamkan matanyaーtertidurーdi kursi yang cukup jauh dari tempat Shouichi berdiri.

Entah mengapa, senyum Shouichi nampak lagi ketika melihat pemuda asing itu tertidur dengan kepala menunduk dan dagu yang hampir menyentuh dada. Pemuda itu mengenakan seragam sekolah lengkap seperti Shouichi, hanya saja bagian dasinya terlihat sedikit melonggar.

Shouichi perhatikan lagi wajah tertidur itu lebih seksama. Mulai dari hidung mancung yang paling menonjol dari apa yang Shouichi lihat hingga bibir tipis yang nampak lembut.

Wajah tertidur itu begitu tenang, damai, danー

"ーTampan," gumam Shouichi pelan seraya tertawa kecil.

Sekejap, Shouichi menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangannya. Senyumnya hilang. Tawanya terhenti. Apa yang baru saja Shouichi katakan membuat ia menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam. Ada semu merah di pipinya ketika Shouichi sadar dengan satu kata yang ia ucapkan tadi.

ーTampan.

Ini pertama kalinya Irie Shouichi mengatakan seseorang yang tidak ia kenal dengan sebutan tampan. Tak pernah sekalipun Shouichi mengatakan hal itu pada pemuda-pemuda lainーyang tentu saja memiliki ketampanan yang berlebihーdi sekitarnya. Tak pernah. Sama sekali tak pernah.

Masih sambil menutupi setengah wajah bersemu merahnya, Shouichi melirik lagi ke arah pemuda asing itu.

Hijau bertemu violet.

Shouichi terhenyak. Tiga detik, Shouichi memandangi iris seindah lembayung milik pemuda itu. Detik selanjutnya, ada senyuman yang dilemparkan ke arah Shouichi. Setelah itu terjadi, Shouichi langsung memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain. Dan ingin sekali Shouichi cepat turun dan keluar dari bus sekarang juga.

Orang itu sudah bangunーsi tampan itu sudah bangun dan mendapati Shouichi yang melihat ke arahnya. Senyum simpul diberikan si tampan setelah tiga detik Shouichi terpana akan indahnya violet itu.

Tiba-tiba saja, jantung Shouichi berdetak tak menentu. Sakit perutnya mendadak kambuh dan ini sangat merepotkan. Mendesis pelan, tangan Shouichi berpindah memegangi perutnya yang mulai berulah.

Wajah mengantuk ituーwajah mengantuk yang tampan ituーterekam jelas dalam pikiran Shouichi. Sampai turun dari bus pun, detik-detik di saat Shouichi memerhatikan wajah itu masih saja ada dalam benaknya.

Hari selanjutnya, Shouichi menaiki bus dengan jam yang sama sepulang sekolah. Semalaman penuh Shouichi berusaha keras untuk menghilangkan wajah pemuda tampan yang dilihatnya di bus kemarin. Dan sampai detik ini pun, wajah yang memiliki daya pesona bagi Shouichi tak hilang-hilang juga. Masih melekat dalam benaknya. Masih Shouichi ingat. Tak bisa hilang. Tak mau hilang.

Pertanda apa ini?

Hela napas penuh kepasrahan terhembus dari mulut Shouichi.

Klakson bus terdengar, dan dengan itu, Shouichi menaiki bus dengan langkah beratnya.

Satu langkah, kaki kiri Shouichi berada di tangga pertama pintu masuk bus. Perutnya mulai bergejolak. Shouichi yakin akan ada sesuatu nanti.

Langkah kedua disusul langkah ketiga, Shouichi sudah berada di dalam bus. Lagi-lagi, ia berdiri dan tak mendapatkan kursi duduk di bus.

Berpegangan erat pada gelang pegangan di tiang, Shouichi terdiam. Kepalanya bergerak menunduk sekarang. Tadi sewaktu Shouichi menempatkan diri di dalam bus, sempat iris hijaunya melihat sosok itu lagi. Sosok pemuda tampan dengan rambut seputih saljunya.

**... Dia lagi.**

Shouichi yakin, ia tak salah lihat. Pemuda yang duduk di kursi yang sama seperti kemarin tersenyum padanyaーlagi. Kali ini adalah senyum ramah. Dan itulah yang menjadi penyebab Shouichi menundukkan kepalanya sekarang.

Tahu atau tidak, sosok yang tersenyum pada Shou-chan tadi bangun dari duduknya dan melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Shouichiーyang mungkin belum tahu pergerakan dari si tampan.

Shouichi masih menundukkan kepalanya sampai sebuah suara terdengar tepat di samping telinganyaー

"Aku Byakuran Gesso~"

Dengan itu, Shouichi mendongak ke arah sumber suara dan mendapati sosok pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya di sampingnyaーtepat di sampingnya.

Mata Shouichi membulat. Sakit perut Shouichi semakin menjadi rasanya. Napasnya seakan tercekat memandangi wajah pemuda itu dari jarak yang cukup dekat seperti sekarang.

"A-apa? Siapaー"

"Namamu?" tanya si tampan dengan segaris senyum di bibirnya.

Terdiam beberapa detik, Shouichi menjawab, "Shouichi. Irie Shouichi."

"_Piacere_, Shou-_chan_. _Ne_, ini kedua kalinya kita bertemu 'kan, Shou-_chan_?"

"Y-ya," Shouichi menjawab dengan gugup. Satu tangannya sudah memegangi perutnya sejak beberapa detik yang lalu.

Senyum si tampan semakin melebar. "Kita jodoh, Shou-_chan_." terdengar tawa dari si tampan setelah kalimat itu terucap.

Shouichi kembali menundukkan kepalanya, tak mau menatap si tampan. Dan perkataan dari si tampan membuat semu merah di wajah Shouichi datang lagi.

"Wajah manis jangan disembunyikan," si tampan meraih dagu Shouichi, membuat iris hijau Shouichi menatap violet yang indah itu. "Begini lebih baik~" senyum bulan sabit nampak di wajah yang bersurai seputih salju.

Merah di wajah Shouichi semakin menjadi. Perkataan itu benar-benar membuat Shouichi merasakan detak jantung yang semakin membuncah.

"A-aku tidak manis,"

Diam yang cukup lama di antara keduanya. Perlahan, senyum kecil menghias wajah Shouichi. "... Dan Byakuran-_san_ terlihat tampan saat tertidur."

Ah, Shouichi akhirnya berkata jujur pada Byakuran.

"Begitu, _ne_? Shou-_chan_ suka dengan wajah tampanku?"

Kembali, semu merah menghias wajah Shouichi. Bukan itu yang Shouichi maksud. "Aku tak mengatakan suka dengan wajah tertidur Byakuran-_san_,"

"Tapi Shou-_chan_ mengatakan aku tampan," lengkungan senyum lagi, "_grazie_, Shou-_chan_. Aku senang mendengarnya. Fufu~"

Shouichi hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya tanpa menjawab. Adalah kesalahan fatal atas kejujuran yang Shouichi katakan sepertinya. Tapi dengan itu, sebuah hubungan baru antara ia dan pemuda tampan terjalin.

Yang Shouichi tahu, hanya satu oranglah yang bisa membuatnya bersemu merah. Pemuda dengan senyum bulan sabit dan surai rambut seputih saljunya. Byakuran Gesso.

"... Shou-_chan_, ayo, kita kencan."

"..."

"Diam berarti mau. Akan kujemput Shou-_chan_ besok di halte tempat biasa Shou-_chan_ menunggu bus."

"Byakuー"

"Besok. Jangan lupa besok," senyum Byakuran lagi, "_jaa_, Shou-_chan_."

Belum sempat Shouichi menanggapi keputusan Byakuran, bus sudah berhenti, dan sosok Byakuran pun turun dari bus. Melambaikan tangannya pada Shouichi dari luar bus, Shouichi hanya terdiam. Semua kejadian itu berlangsung begitu cepat.

"... Kencan. Besok. A-aku dan... Byakuran-_san_. Uh..."

Sekali lagi, warna merah mewarnai kedua pipi Shouichi. Kali ini, warna merah yang hampir serupa dengan rambut Shouichi.

"Byakuran-_san_..."

**_E N D_**

Buon complenno, shouchan. Ohohoho~

Setelah bertahun-tahun lamanya nggak buat fict, akhirnya lahirlah fict ByakuShou ini. Terharu rasanya.

Untuk yuchan, aku berhasil buat fict mereka. Uhuhuhu... Grazie buat semangatnya yak! Mwahahaha~

**Kritik dan saran sangat diterima. Mohon maaf jika masih ada kesalahan dalam fict ini. Arigatou~**


End file.
